


Adorable

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Kunimi, Cute, Kunimi is a burrito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Kageyama never expected Kunimi to be adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kageyama
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is now a part of the ship months series because I don't want to write any kunikage yet because I'm lazy rip. So here is the February month--kunikage

Kageyama thought that certain things could be cute. Puppies, kittens, hamsters. Though, he never thought he would feel his heart beat like that about a person. 

Kunimi was rolled up in a blanket burrito. His head stuck out and his cheek was squished against the pillow. A bit of his hair fell onto his face. Kageyama bit his lip to stop himself from squeaking. Kunimi looked so innocent and adorable. 

Kageyama had the urge to take out his phone and take a picture. It wasn't every day that his boyfriend looked like this. He was usually so nasty to people that sometimes Kageyama wondered why they were dating. 

"Why are you staring? You're a stalker." Kunimi glared lightly. His eyes were half closed. 

"Did you know that when you sleep you're so adorable?" Kageyama got a glare in return. 

"No. I'm evil and you know it." Kunimi turned around. 

"But you're adorable." It was a bit funny to tease Kunimi when he just woke up. He wouldn't get up and bitch-slap Kageyama. 

"Yeah okay. Say that to my face...when I get up."

"...nah."


End file.
